


Two Lefts Don't Make a Right

by EvekiClival



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee Reader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Junkrat Trying To Be Caring, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvekiClival/pseuds/EvekiClival
Summary: You were just hired to break into this bank, so how'd you end up here with Overwatch?





	1. Welcome to Watchpoint: Gibraltar

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a self indulgent fic about my trash baby. Hope you all enjoy!

“Big boom, but no structural damage? What am I, a god?” You mutter to yourself as you plant small packets of explosives on the back wall of the Bank of London. It was supposed to be a good gig, steal a bit of money and then get paid more from this random employer. They said they wanted a proof of concept that it could be done rather than a full theft. That would have been easier, hack the system, transfer money to dozens of different accounts and done. Whatever, you were getting paid.

Only two bombs left to set up. You flicked your right arm and it transformed into a large blade. You then reached down to your right leg and pulled a cord out from your knee, plugging it into your elbow. You lost your limbs years ago to a rather traumatic incident you’d rather not remember. Your love of building and hacking had been born out of that though and had ended in these two prosthetics, your masterworks, almost indistinguishable from flesh limbs by sight unless they were being used for their secondary purposes. The blade arm was heating up quickly and you pressed it gently into the wall as it started to melt the stone. You shoved the explosive into the spot, pushing out the molten rock. You could feel the intense heat through your work glove. You did the same thing three feet away and finally set a blasting cap and detonator. A huge grin split your features as you ran back about twenty feet to take cover and hit the button. There were fifteen loud pops and the sound of crumbling bricks was oh so satisfying as you looked around and watched as the dust settled.

Drawing a pistol, you stepped through the new arch and glanced around the dark room. The only light shining into the room was from your hole. “Must have hit a power cable,” you muttered, making a note to double check your schematics when you got home. “Ok, registers and out.”

You were only a few steps into the room when you heard the click of an activation switch behind you and began to turn. You weren’t fast enough though and the resulting explosion threw you face first into the ground. You were pretty sure the maniacal laughter you heard was just your head ringing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your neck was cramping as you lifted your head up. You thought you fell asleep at your desk again, but then your massive headache reminded you of the job, that, and the fact your arms were tied behind you on the chair. You cracked open your eyes and closed them again as the spotlight sent a spike of pain through your already throbbing headache. “Good, you’re awake. We only have a couple questions.”

“Have you just been creepily watching me sleep?” You shot back at the unseen voice. “Because that’s not weird.”

“Shut it,” another voice growled.

“Make me asshole.”

“Enough,” the first voice said. “There’s no need for hostilities. Now, your name is _______, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“And Blackqueen is your hacker name yes?”

The feeling of dread you’d felt when you woke up was growing. Who the hell were these people? “Depends on who’s asking.”

“Overwatch has need of your skills miss _______,”

“Wait, the disbanded Overwatch? The ones who fought in the Omnic crisis?”

“Yes,” the second voice said as the light blinked off and now you could see you were sitting across from Winston and Commander Morison. THE Winston and Commander Morison. “We’re reforming and looking for new members.”

“So why me?”

“We believe your hacking skills would be most beneficial to us, as well as your engineering prowess. The world still needs Overwatch, but we have to be ready to come back to the public eye.”

“And you couldn’t just have asked me on a normal job interview?”

“We don’t need someone who can talk, we need someone who can do,” Morrison said.

“So, where am I?” You asked, changing the subject.

“Are you saying you want to join?” Winston asked.

“I’d like to know how to get back home honestly. Although I might be more open to joining if I wasn’t tied to a chair.”

Morrison untied you and you thanked him. “We’ll give you some time to think it over,” Winston said as they left. You rubbed your wrists and stood up, your body cracking and aching. You must have been out for a while.

“Yeah join Overwatch,” you mused. “Like that’s going to happen.” You realized what you just said. “I need to stop talking to myself.” You plugged your leg into your arm and flashed the blade out as you started knocking on the walls, looking for the thinnest spot. A hollow sound echoed through the room and you smirked as you stabbed through the metal wall like butter. Molten metal dropped down and once you’d cut a circle in the wall you kicked it out, just as the door behind out flew open. You dove through the gaping ring of fire out into an empty hallway and booked it, looking for the exit as alarms started going off.

You arm shifted back and the power cable snapped back as you ran through the halls of the base. Someone behind you shouted a command, but you ignored them. You grabbed a wall to swing yourself around the corner and just as you released to send yourself flying forward, a shower of sparks and scrap erupted from your right hand. An enormous bladed hook had embedded itself into the wall with your hand in the way. With a moment of hesitation, you disconnected your arm and kept running, finally making it outside, where you could smell the sea. It’d probably take you another year to build another arm like that, but the first plan was to get out. You ran towards the sea, confident in your ability to swim to somewhere safe and their unwillingness to follow a crazy bitch. You were almost there, the wave crashed against the cliffs. You leapt up but before you could get any height, a bear trap crushed around your right leg. With another feeling of regret, you popped off your leg and made a desperate flop toward the cliff. It wouldn’t be a pretty dive, but it’d work. Only, you went flying in the opposite direction, getting a face full of smoke as a mine pushed you back, the sound making your ears ring badly. The explosion had gotten you some airtime too and as your stomach sank as you fell, you were sure you were about to break an arm or leg, or worse your head. You were surprised then when you were caught. There was that laugh again, but you didn’t get to see who it was from, as something struck the back of your head and you blacked out again.


	2. Waking up on the wrong Side of Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you may not have made the get away you wanted, but you've met three new people. That's an improvement right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hand slipped and I really wanted to post this now. Hope you all enjoy!

“Ffuuuucckkk,” you groaned as you woke up, your head pounding.

“Glad to see you’re alright,” a woman responded.

You opened your eyes to see you were in some sort of infirmary, a large computer set up on the far wall, along with an assortment of medical equipment. Sitting at the desk was a blonde woman in a lab coat. She stood and walked over to your bed, turning off the couple machines you were hooked up to.

“You’re Angela Ziegler, right?” You asked, partly in shock you were meeting another member or Overwatch and also upset you were still stuck in Overwatch.

“Yes dear. If you ever need medical attention, I’m always here.”

“That is if she chooses to join,” Morrison growled from the doorway.

“Are you always that angry or are you just naturally an asshole?”

“You’ve got two choices here, either you join us or we turn you over to the police. They're pretty eager to find the person who blew up the Bank of London.”

“I only blew up half of one wall at best.”

“So police?”

You sat sullenly in silence for a moment before sighing and saying, “Fine. I’ll join, I’m not happy about it though.”

“Don’t really care how you feel about it, just as long as you do your job. Once Angela clears you for work, report to Torbjorn for your first assignment.”

“Aye aye captain,” you said, mock saluting as he left. “Is he always like that?”

“Usually when someone makes an escape like that, yes,” Angela answered as she unhooked the last couple machines from you. “Give him a chance, he’ll easier to deal with.”

“Knock knock,” someone said from the door. He was tall, blonde hair that looked thinned out from burning, a prosthetic arm and peg leg were the most obvious things about him, but his face looked vaguely familiar.

“Yes, Jamison?” Angela asked.

“Patient alroight doc?”

“Patient is right here,” you said snarkily.

“Roight, roight. Well, you staying then?”

“Don’t really have a choice about it, do I.”

“Well then, thought you could use these,” he said, revealing the two spare prosthetics he was holding. “Not as good as the one's Roadie and I broke, but should work.”

You took the arm and tested it on your stump before handing it back. “Thanks, but that’s not going to work for me. My stumps are really sensitive to nerve interfaces. Took me about a year to build one that worked. We’re either of mine salvageable at all?”

“Not really, no,” he answered. “Might be because I ended up using them for parts for these two.”

“Well, I’ve got a couple spares back in my hideout-“

“That’s the other thing,” he interrupted. “You’re hideout mioght ‘ave blown up.”

“And why would that have happened?” You asked accusingly.

“Maybe ‘cause someone went pokin’ ‘round in there and missed a trip wire.” He shot you a thumbs up. “Nicely done though. Thought it’d take all night to defuse everything and I still missed some.”

“Fucking great,” you sighed as you laid back. “Not only was I blackmailed to join and lost 4 years of progress on the most advanced limbs out there, I’ve also lost everything I had. Just perfect.”

“We have enough here for you dear,” Angela said as she brought over a wheelchair. “Jamison, could you show her where she’ll be staying?”

“Yeah, no problem doc,” he said as she offered to help you into the chair.

“I can walk fine. Just hand me that crutch there,” you said, pointing to a set leaning against the wall. Angela went to get one as you got up, leaning against the bed as you balanced like a flamingo. “Thanks,” you said as you shuffled lopsidedly out.

“Sorry ‘bout blowin’ ya up twice. Name’s Jamison, people call me Junkrat.”

“So I assume that was your maniacal laughter I heard.”

He giggled like something in his brain had snapped. “Yeah, can’t help it, just happens when I see something blow up.”

“Well, they were pretty good, definitely did their job.”

“You didn’t do half bad with the bank.”

“I could have done it better by hacking.”

“Eh, Jack’s a hardass ‘bout stealing. ‘Ve had to remind myself of that a bunch.”

“That’s where I’ve seen your face. You and Roadhog went on that spree a couple years ago right? Made my life a lot harder. No one was willing to hire me for any sort of job with international police on high alert.”

“Heh heh hee, yeah Roadie and I were trying ta get back inta Junkertown. Queen wasn’t too happy ‘bout something he did.” He stopped in front of a door. “This here’s your room,” he said as the door opened, showing a pretty simple room, a bed, a desk with a computer terminal, a dresser and another door you assumed went to a bathroom. It was spacious enough if you wanted to fit more in, but had the basics for now.

“Thanks.”

“Torb’s workshop’s just down the hall.”

“Guess I should go talk to him,” you sighed, wanting nothing more than to just sleep at the moment. “Hey, can I see those limbs?”

“Why? Ya said they wouldn’t work.”

“Yeah, but I should be able to fix them so they can. I’ll have to draw up my schematics again, order specialized parts, work on making another batch of flesh paint,” you started to ramble off, losing yourself in making a list of what it would take to make another set of limbs.

“Torb mioght ‘ave some of what ya need,” Junkrat interrupted.

“Yeah. Hopefully, he’s at least got some drafting paper.”

“Well, if it’d make ya feel better ya can work on these here,” he said handing you the two prosthetics. You tucked them under your right arm and walked into your room, tossing them on the bed before leaving, and heading towards the workshop after saying a quick goodbye and another thanks to Junkrat.

If Morrison had wanted you to join Overwatch easily, he should have just shown you the workshop. It was the most beautiful thing you’d seen, tech and tools you’d only ever hoped of owning or stealing were here, waiting to be used. You hobbled over to a holo table that was currently projecting the schematics for some sort of gun. “Wow,” you breathed, reaching out to touch the projection and look at it in closer detail.

“Careful, I vorked hard on dat,” a gravelly voice said from behind a work desk.

You turned around to see a short bearded man, Torbjorn, the legend and builder of all Overwatch’s tech. “Sorry.”

“ ‘s not a problem. So, your de new recruit eh?”

“Yes sir, I’m ________. Commander Morrison said to report to you for assignments.”

He laughed heartily. “O’couse he did. Jack always wants something done. Unfortunately, I don’t have much of anything to do. ‘ll be sure to tell you when there is though.”

“Well, then do you mind if I work on a personal project then?”

“Not at all. What do ya need?”

“Just some drafting supplies for now. I had schematics back home, but apparently Junkrat blew that up, so I’ve got to redo them.”

“Jamie does have that habit. Just as a heads up, he’s also assigned to the workshop, best to be avare of what he’s vorking on at all times so you know before the explosion,” he said as he pulled out paper, pencils, and erasers. “That should do it.”

“Thanks, I look forward to working with you.”

“Likewise,” he said as you tucked your supplies under your arm and hobbled back to your room, ready to destress a bit from this hectic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! We've met Junkrat now, with more adventures and feels to come. Any comments are welcome.


	3. Can I give you a Hand? or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some time with a certain junker.

“And done, that should do it,” you said as Ana picked up her sleep dart gun and inspected it. “The sight should be better accuracy now, and not have as much kick.” She fired it at the dummy in the corner and the dart landed right between its eyes.

“It certainly does feel better, thank you.”

“No problem, that’s my job after all,” you said as she left. It’s been a couple weeks since you got here, but you were finally getting into it. You usually woke up early, running through your morning routine, eat a small breakfast and play some online games for an hour. Then you’d hobble down to the Workshop and either work on something Torbjörn gave you or on your arm. It was going, but slowly. You forgot how hard and slow it was to work single-handedly. You at least had the frame and circuits done, it was the nerve interface that was the problem. If you could just remember what you did last time...

“G’day,” a now familiar voice said behind you.

“Hey Junkrat,” you responded without looking up. You were used to him by now, and the explosions behind you barely even registered anymore. He was ok, he at least didn’t bother you too much.

“You still working on that?” He asked as he sat at the desk next to you.

“It’s almost done. It’s just the interface. I got it to work once and wrote it down so I wouldn’t have to remember. I’m close, I know that much.”

He popped off his own arm and started tinkering with the wrist. “Well, if I’d known it was important, I would’ve tried to salvage that part.”

“It’s weird, I know. I’ve gone through three different big companies’ designs and about a dozen custom ones, but none worked.” You glanced over at his arm. “What’s up with yours?”

“Eh, probably just banged it up on the last mission. Been feeling stiff.”

You went back to working on your own, switching two wires before hooking it up. “Alright, twentieth times the charm.” You thought about flexing your right hand and the metal fingers responded without causing pain anywhere in your arm. “Finally,” you breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed a pencil and some paper, drawing up how the wires were connected so hopefully your leg would be a faster build.

“Ya got it?”

“Yep, it’s a start at least, now I can work on something that looks more human.”

“Why bother? I’ve never had a problem,”

“Yeah, but some of us haven’t spent their life in a post-apocalyptic wasteland.” You stood and grabbed your crutch. “See ya later, I’m going to get some lunch.”

“Yeah see ya,” he said as you left. “Oh, son of a bitch!” You turned around as he started muttering more curses.

“You good?”

“Yeah fine, just the wires breaking.”

You walked back over. “In the wrist?”

“No, up ‘ere by my elbow.”

“Unless you have a joint there, they shouldn’t be wearing out,” you glanced over his shoulder at the problem. “Here, try these, I’ve found they last longer and are more durable,” you said, handing him a coil that you had been working with.

“Thanks, mate,” you watched for a moment as he cut a few lengths and started to solder them into place. There was a lot of wear on this arm, dents, chunks gouged out, scratches and general deterioration.

“When did you make this? It looks ancient.”

“Not long after I lost my arm. ‘S probably,” he thought for a moment, counting off on his hand. “Seven years? Somethin’ like that.”

“And you haven’t thought about just building a new one?”

“Naw got a lot a memories with this one.” He finished connecting the wires and hooked it back onto his stump. “Hooley Dooley, that feels way better.”

“Glad it helped. I hate it when my joints stick.”

“It’s a right pain in the ass,” Junkrat agreed, as he stood and you both began walking to the mess hall.

“So why a peg leg? I would think a foot would be easier.”

“It was easier to find a stick in the Outback than a foot-shaped piece of metal.”

“Alright fair, but why not build a new one?”

“Because-“

“It’s got a lot of memories,” you said immediately, answering your own question. “Right.” You glanced down at your new arm and flexed it again. “Guess I’ve never really had that, I’m always building the new one.”

“Took a long time ta get this piece o’ shit built, and always being on the move made it hard ta set up a workshop.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels. In the past 5 years, I’ve had 6 hideouts either compromised or destroyed.”

“How’d you afford that?”

You flashed him a smile, “I’m good at my job. So this one time,” And you dove into one of your favorite stories, the one about how you’d robbed every dignitary at some event without them even finding out until the morning. Granted, there'd only been fifteen of them, and it’s taken a heck of a long time and the use of a specialized drone you’d programmed to fire off fireworks while you pickpocketed everyone, copied their debit and credit card information then gave them back their wallets without them knowing. But it had been well worth it.

“Wow, so how’d you even get in?” Junkrat asked. You’d both been enjoying lunch while you retold the story.

“I’ve got connections,” you replied enigmatically.

“Come on, how?” You zipped up your mouth and grinned mischievously. “I’ll figure it out,” he promised.

“Good luck with that. I would have thought someone would have asked me about it already.”

“So it’s not a secret?”

“No, not really.”

“Well, I’ll find it.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll do better than Winston,” you said, standing and collecting your dishes. “See ya later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Any comments welcome! Be sure to subscribe so you don't miss updates. I'll try to get on a schedule for this,


	4. Night on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go out for a night of heavy drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time to make your Monday better! So I'm going to try and get on a schedule here for the next couple weeks. Expect a chapter every 2 weeks. It's honestly the only way I can stay sane while writing this. I have about 2 other chapter ready to go, so be prepared.

You sat watching the sunset. One thing you had to give this place was it was prime real estate. The ocean crashed beneath you, a now familiar sound since you had been here a month. More members had come around during that time as well, like Reinhardt and Tracer, but also new members like D.va and Lúcio. It’s was pretty amazing, you’d never really been part of a big family like this before. Your communicator beeped and you sighed. Right, you’d been sent up to the roof for a reason. “Yeah?”

“How’s de satellite look?” Torbjorn asked.

“I can’t see anything up here. It could be the wiring.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah?” you answered, confused.

“Den why’s de door still locked?”

“Cause I didn’t use the roof access door?” You suggested.

“Den how do you know if de satellite's fine?”

“I climbed up,” you said simply. “I noticed a good set of handholds the other day and meant to try them out and you just so happen to need me to go up there anyway,”

“Vell get down here safe. Looks like ve found de problem.”

“Yeah, on my way,” you said as you made your way back down. Just another day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t know Roadie, ya should’a been more careful.”

You didn’t bother looking up as Junkrat and Roadhog came into the workshop. Junkrat came in every day now, even Torbjorn said it was odd.

“Oi, _________, think you could help him out?” you turned around and saw Roadhog’s scrap gun snapped in half.

“Guess that last mission went well?” you asked sarcastically as you motioned for the gun.

“We got what we needed,” Junkrat said as he sat next to you.

“Good,” you said only half paying attention. You started by taking off the broken pieces. “How’d you break it?” He started muttering something but you couldn’t make it out through the voice filter. Junkrat could though and laughed at different parts. “Ok, I’ll act like I understood all of that.”

Roadhog snorted and Junkrat giggled. “Said a couple of Talon lacks tried to jump ‘im, but just got knocked out. One of ‘em had a particularly hard head.”

“That seems like a shortened version.”

“It was.”

“Alright. Oh, before I forget, Lucio, Hana and I are going out tonight, you’re welcome to come if you want. You too, Roadhog.

“Roadie’s got his book club meetin’ tonight,” Junkrat answered while looking at the diagrams you’d been working from.

“What about you? Here, that should do it.” You tossed the gun back to the giant, who loaded it with a handful of scrap and fired at a training dummy. “Feel ok?” He gave you a thumbs up. “Fantastic. So, you coming or not?”

“Nah, I'm just gonna stay here. Have fun though.”

“Alright, suit yourself.” You glanced over at your leg that you had been working on and sighed. You had been hoping to finish it for tonight, but the mechanics of the leg itself had been giving you problems all day. Well whatever, you’d finish it soon enough. “Well, Lucio and Hana are leaving soon. I’m going to get ready,” you said as you stood. “See ya tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Aw! Amp it up!” Lucio yelled over the music as all three of you danced as best you could on the crowded dance floor. You wore a black tank top and dark purple mini skirt accented only by a crystal pendant that sparkled around your throat. As a whole, your party was three drinks in and had no plans to stop; it had been a while since you had fun like this with people you liked. The song faded into a slower number and all three of you left the floor to the couples.

“Hey, I’m gonna get another drink,” you said over the music as Lucio and D.va collapsed in a booth. “Want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good,” D.va said.

“Me too.”

“ ‘Kay.” You hobbled through the crowd, somehow not stepping on anyone’s toes, and sat at the bar. “White Russian, please,” you asked the bartender when they looked over at you. They nodded and started making your drink.

“Evenin’ darlin’. Drinkin’ alone?”

You turned immediately when you recognized that drawl. “Jessie?”

“Oh, ________,” The cowboy blushed. “Sorry, didn’t recognize ya,”

“What are you doing here?” you asked as the bartender set your drink down.

“Whiskey, the good stuff, on the rocks,” he ordered. “Just out with a couple other people for a good time.”

“From base? Who else is here?”

“Hanzo, Lena, Zarya, and Roadhog. We do this every month.”

“But Junkrat said Roadhog had a book club tonight.”

“Booze for the Old, Ornery Kooks,” Mcree said, “So Jack doesn’t get suspicious.”

“Good call,” you said as you toasted. “Well, I’m out with Lucio and Hana, mind if we tag along?”

“Hell yeah, no sense in drinkin’ alone.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five hours and four bars later and it was up to you, Lucio, Roadhog, and Hanzo to take care of the other four. Lucio had stopped drinking at the second bar and was now playing the part of Mom friend. You helped him with Tracer and D.va while Hanzo had Mcree and Roadhog helped Zarya. This was your last bar and round of drinks for the night. You, Hanzo and Roadhog had decided to make this last drink a strong one.

“S-so who is it?” Tracer slurred to D.va.

She giggled in response. “Nope.”

“Aw, come on!”

“I don’t know their name, all I know is Jamie’s acting weird like he like-likes someone.”

“Think it’s Symetra?”

“I’ve got money on Pharah or Mei.”

“Oh, come off it, Pharah? How’d’ya figure?”

“He has explosives and she has rockets?”

“That’s dumb.”

“Could be one of you two,” you added, leaning over to join their conversation, which was better than Mcree losing his twenty-first arm wrestling match to Zarya.

“Oh gross,” D.va said, fake gagging. “I don’t get how you can stand the gunpowder smell all the time.”

“The shop always smells like that anyway. What about you Lena?”

“Not really my type, plus my girlfriend would have fit.” You were all drunk enough to find that hilarious.

“So you think Junkrat has a crush on someone?”

“Haven’t you noticed him acting weird? Well for him at least.”

“Honestly I haven’t been paying attention.”

“Why do you call him by his tag?” Tracer asked. “No one else does.”

“He introduced himself that way, and he hasn’t said anything about it.”

“So what would you think if he had a crush on you?”

You shrugged. “I don’t really care either way.”

“Come on!” D.va begged.

“I guess- I don’t know. He’s a good mechanic and demo expert. I can respect that.”

“Do you think he’s cute?” Tracer giggled.

“If you’re into the maniac look, yeah.” They didn’t need to know you were kind of into that.

“Hey, we’re going,” Lucio said. “Mcree’s starting to strip.” All three of you spun around to see Hanzo trying to stop Mcree from whipping his shirt off and lost it. “I’m going to help him. Roadhog and Zarya are already at the door.”

“Alright, we’ll meet you there,” you said as you stood up. “Let’s go.”

“But I’m comfy here,” D.va moaned.

“Up,” you said, grabbing her arms and pulling her up. “Your bed will be more comfy.”

“Mcree no!” Hanzo yelled as a crash came from the dance floor.

“And that’s our cue before they kick us out.”


	5. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers are fun. So are fights with Talon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this has been so long coming, it's been ready to go, but I've just been swamped with a bunch of things. It's here now and the next chapter is ready, so look for that in two weeks. I'm so glad you've all been enjoying it!

Knock, knock, knock.

“Uhhhh….” you groaned as you buried your head under the covers. Your hangover was just as bad as you expected.

Knock, knock, knock.

“Go away,” you moaned into your comforter.

Knock, knoc-

“Fine! Come in,” you snapped, curling up further under the covers.

“G’day ________,” a much too chipper and loud voice said. “You alrioght there?”

“I’d be better if I still asleep,” you growled. “What do you want Jamie?”

“Got somethin’ to show ya.”

“Can it wait a couple hours?”

“Come on, just look.”

You sighed but poked your head out anyway. Thankfully, Junkrat hadn’t turned on the lights but there was enough light to see him and the prosthetic he was holding. “Is that my leg?”

“Yep! Looked like you were almost done with it, so I did it myself.” He held it out to you. “Should work, I followed all yer diagrams.”

You sat up and said, “You were able to read those?”

“Nah, but the pictures were helpful.”

“Alright, let me see how you did,” You said, taking the limb and attaching it. “Feels ok so far.” You stood, placing your weight on it. As you did, your leg buckled and you fell into him.

“You alrioght?” he asked, startled but holding you up.

“Yeah,” you grunted, turning to balance on your good leg, but still leaning against him. “The support is just too tight.” You popped off the leg and hopped back over to your bed. “It looks really good though. Thanks, I think you saved me three days of work.”

“It doesn’t work though?” He sounded disheartened.

“No, it does. The support doesn’t fit and honestly, I would be surprised if you got that right.” You pointed to a small toolbox on your desk. “Hand me that and I can fix it now.”

He passed it and sat next to you on the bed as you started to loosen it. “So how’d ya lose ‘em?”

“What?” You tensed.

“Yer arm and leg. How’d you lose ‘em?”

You flashed back to a dark room. Your body was so tired, lying on a wet, graveled floor, too mentally tired to be scared anymore.

You shook yourself out of the memory. “I’m not comfortable talking about it, sorry.”

“ ’s fine, just curious.”

You glanced at him. “What about you?”

“Roadie cut ‘em off,” he said nonchalantly.

“What?” you yelped, “Why?”

“Radiation infection. Hell, if he hadn’t I’d’ve died.” He stretched his right hand. “Hurt like hell though.”

“Sorry I asked.”

“Eh, don’t be. Everyone wonders.”

You could tell he remembered the pain but had dealt with it. Not like you.

That dark room filled red light. You tried to push yourself up but ended up pushing your bloody right stump onto the ground. You whimpered in pain. “Come here bitch,” a man growled as he entered. “You Dad needs another message.”

“Hey, what’s up?” Junkrat’s voice cut in.

“What-oh sorry, just spacing out, still tired from last night.” You finished loosening the support and tried the leg on again. “Well, it's holding my weight.”

“What ‘bout walkin’?” he asked, watching toolbox as if ready to catch you.

You took one tentative step, then another and another. Soon you had walked across your room with no problems. “It’s perfect!” you said as you hugged him. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem. Glad to see my genius is finally recognized,” he said, awkwardly hugging you back.

An alarm rang through the base as Athena’s voice said, “The following agents, report to the hangar: Reinhardt, Torbjorn, Soldier 76, Ana, Pharah, Mcree and Black Queen. Again,” and she repeated the message.

“They cleared you for missions?” Junkrat asked.

“Only as tech support until I finished my leg. It’ll be fine.” You grabbed a clean set of clothes and went to your bathroom to change. “Thanks again Jamie.” You caught him smiling a huge grin as the door closed and found yourself doing the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright hold on,” you said, sitting in the transport, typing at the speed of light. “And cameras are out. Don’t know how long.” You were still working to keep the tiny skull faces from taking over again. Sombra was good, just as good as you. An alert popped up that just read ‘translocating’. "Sombra just hacked my location, hurry up."

"Torbjorn and I are headed back," Soldier 76 said. "Keep doing what you can."

"Will do. Time to have a little fun." You opened a chat window and sent it to Sombra.

*Play chess at all?*

*Only when I literally have nothing else to do*

A chess board popped up on screen. *Humor me. I'll be black*

Sombra started with a pawn on the far side of the board. You both kept trying to get into each others systems as you played. Just as you were about to move your queen and call checkmate with your signature move a message popped up.

*Checkmate*

*That's my line* you wrote as you moved the piece.

*Oh, not that game, I mean you*

It took you a second longer than it should have to realize what she was saying. You were just lucky Reaper's first shot only grazed your side. You dove for cover, grabbing at the computer terminal wires and snapping them, severing all connections with Sombra's systems. You drew a pistol Solider 76 had given you and tried returning fire. That caused Reaper to back up, but not Moira, who fired a ball of reddish-purple energy at you. As it approached, you felt yourself becoming extremely fatigued at an extreme rate. That didn't stop you from getting two or three shots off at her and one made some kind of connection. You heard shattering and cursing in Gaelic as the hold filled with purple mist, which quickly changed to yellow. As you breathed that in, you started to feel more awake. You used it as a chance to roll to new cover and return fire, but Reaper was better and hit shot hit you full in the side and threw you back. Everything hurt but you still tried to shoot him as he stalked towards you. They all passed through his body as if he was smoke.

"Now-" he started.

"They're coming," Moira interrupted.

"Shit." Reaper made to grab you, but you took one last shot into his arm. This time it hit and he started screaming just as Torbjorn and Soldier 76 opened fire on Moira, who turned into smoke and vanished. "Next time," Reaper growled, "you won't be that lucky."

You took another shot at him, but he was already in his smoke form, floating away.

As Torb and Soldier 76 ran in, Torbjorn set up a turret and 76 ran to you. "You alright?"

"Could be better," you grunted. "Not the worst gunshot I've had, but it fucking hurts."

"Data retrieved," Ana's voice said over the intercom. "Ready for pickup."

"Roger, on our way," Solider 76 responded and hurried to the cockpit as he threw down a healing canister for you. Nothing was fixing itself, but the painkillers were nice.

"Vell done here," Torbjorn said as he brought over a medkit and started covering your wounds.

"Thanks. Wish I'd put on some kevlar or something though."

"Someting ta think about fer next time."

"Yeah," you said as you leaned back against the wall and closed your eyes. It wasn't long after that you passed out, making the flight back to base much more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love cliff hangers. I'm sure you'll be fine.


	6. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more development. Otherwise known as, I don't know how to summarize this section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter for all you lovely people. Enjoy!

You woke up to soft beeping and the spell of medical supplies. You opened your eyes and began to stretch, feeling the dull ache in your side. "Careful, all zee bullets should be out, but zere are some stitches."

"Thanks, doc," you said as you sat up. "How long was I out?"

"Only two hours here. Jack wanted to speak wis you. I'll be right back." Mercy opened the door and Junkrat nearly fell on the floor. "Jamison? Are you alright?"

"Yeah doc, no problem," he said, stabilizing himself. "Actually Jack sent me ta make sure _______ was awake."

You stifled a laugh as Mercy looked skeptical. "Vell zen, could you get him for me?"

"Yeah, alrioght," he said dejectedly shuffling out again.

"So how long do you think he's been out there?" you asked.

"Oh, he's been out zere since you returned," she said. You could hear the smile in her voice and the question of why he would be there.

"Does he know you know?" you asked, trying to ignore the unasked question.

"No," she answered and Soldier 76 and Junkrat returned.

"So what happened," Jack demanded.

"I was trying to hack Sombra's system when Moira and Reaper showed up. I think I broke her suit and I shot Reaper in the arm."

"What did they want?"

You shrugged. "He didn't say. I'm assuming information." You pause before continuing. If felt awkward saying this. "I think if you and Torb had been a few minutes late, I wouldn't have been there."

"Why?" He sounded worried.

"I was only able to shoot him because he was trying to grab me." you noticed Junkrat stiffen out of the corner of your eye. "Torture's still a good way to get info," you said in a dry tone.

"They didn't say anything else?"

"Moira probably called me a bitch in Gaelic, but no, nothing."

Soldier 76 nodded before wishing you a speedy recovery and leaving. Mercy did the last couple checks before saying you were clear to leave. "Here are clean bandages. Put zese on before you go to bed," she said, handing you a small bundle. "If anything starts looking infected, come back immediately."

"Will do. Thanks, Angela," you said, "I'll bring back the crutch tomorrow."

"Alright, get some rest."

You nodded and left the infirmary, very aware of the uneven footsteps following you. You tried to hide a small smile as you reached your room and the footsteps stopped behind you. "Can I help you?" you asked.

"Ah," He sounded nervous. "Actually I thought I could help you."

"Oh really," you turned around and leaned against the door, desperately hiding you smirk. D.va and Tracer were definitely right about him having a crush. "With what?"

"Well, I thought ya mioght need help with those bandages."

You thought about it for a moment. No, you didn't need his help but it would be easier. Mercy had done a good job from what you could feel under your shirt. You also thought about how you felt about Junkrat. Hell, he was better than your last two relationships, your only two really, but one of those didn't count. This could be fun. "Alright," you said, taking a moment to enjoy the shock on his face before entering your room.

He followed and closed the door. "So, ya sure you're ok?"

"More or less," you answered, tossing him the fresh bandages and starting to take off your shirt. "I've been through worse, It's just sore." You glanced over at him and saw a slight blush on his face. "What? Haven't seen a girl shirtless before?"

"No."

"Then do you want to stop staring and help?" You started peeling off some of the old bandages.

"Right," he said, hurrying over. He worked quickly, starting near your hips and working up. "Where'd ya get all these other scars?"

"Different jobs, couple accidents."

"There's a lot here."

"Not the only place I have them." You gave him a sideways glance and a grin. "I could show you sometime."

Two things happened very fast after that statement. Junkrat grinned back and pressed closer to you. "Promise?"

"Maybe. Depends on how well you do right now."

"I got 'em all," he protested.

You lifted the edge of your bra to reveal one more wound, but not high enough for your nipple to slip loose. "Not all of them."

"Mioght need ta see more ta get this all patched up."

"You haven't even bought me dinner yet." You smirked at him. "This is all you're getting for now."

"Fine." He leaned in next to your ear. "Next time'll be different."

You ignored the shiver that ran down your spine. "Keep telling yourself that." He finished the last one and his hands fell to your waist.

"Anything else I can help with?" he said as he pulled you closer.

"Maybe next time I need to change these," you said as you slipped out of his arms. "I should probably get to bed. It's been a tough day."

"Want me ta stay?"

"Not tonight," you said. He looked dejected, but you patted his cheek. "Good things come to those who wait."

"I hate waiting," he growled, but he did look more hopeful.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alrioght. get some rest," he said as he left.

"I will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was another slow day in the workshop and you, Torbjorn and Junkrat were working on personal projects. Torbjorn was working in his office space on his quick deploy turrets. Junkrat was building more concussion mines. And you were working on your leg, which had been damaged by Reaper's shotgun.

You pulled out the last piece of shrapnel and sighed. At least nothing important was damaged. You placed a new cover piece and started to screw it back on. then an explosion ripped through the room. Your hand slipped and the head of the screwdriver sliced a huge chunk of skin off your left index finger.

"Ah, fuck it all!" Junkrat said. "Sorry 'bout that, hand slipped."

"Yeah," you grunted through gritted teeth, curled over your hand. "Mine too."

"Shit! Are you alright?" He ran over and held your hand, slightly panicking.

"Drawer. I've got a med kit," you said. Blood had dripped onto your pants and shirt, but you were more focused on stopping the pain.

"Let me see, there ya go, I got ya," he rambled off in a surprisingly soothing voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I’ve cut up my hands before." The scars from old injuries, both accidents, and attacks, littered your hand and arm. This cut wasn't nearly as deep as it could have been, but the flap of loose skin was long.

Junkrat pulled out some bandages, ointment and a small pair of scissors. He clipped the skin, which stung, dabbed ointment over the wound and began wrapping it up. "I'm really sorry."

"Seriously, it's not your fault. I’ll be fine," you promised as he finished bandaging it. You both just sat there after he was done, still holding hands. You didn't notice you were leaning in. He was only an inch away from your face when-

"Jamie!" Torbjorn yelled, causing you both to jump away from each other. "If yer’e going ta blow up my shop, at least clean it up."

"Yeah, yeah, I’m getting to it. Had ta help ______ out first."

"Are you alright?" he asked when he saw your hand.

"Yeah, my hand just slipped, I'll be fine." You glanced at your leg sitting on the desk. Luckily, the blood was only on the casing. You grabbed a rag and wiped it off best you could before you reattached it. You looked back at Junkrat, who was sweeping up the debris. Torbjorn would have him working until it was sparkling, which would take all night. Or at least until sunset. That gave you an idea. You grinned as you grabbed some paper, wrote a note and as you left later to go get dinner, dropped it where he could see. He picked it up and read it. You flashed him a wink as you left.

The mess hall was busy tonight. Mcree was making his famous sloppy joes and everyone was cueing up for them. You got yours and a soda before sitting down at an empty table. Junkrat wasn't here yet, but with how he'd acted the other day in your room and this afternoon, you had high hopes it wouldn't be long.

It wasn't. The thump clink of his uneven gait made its way into the mess. You hid your growing smile and tried not to look up at him yet. "This seat taken?"

You smirked back at the lanky junker. "No, I think it's open." He grinned back and sat down right next to you. "How'd clean up go?" you asked.

"Eh, it's fixed. Had me polishing everything in there though." He took a bite of his sandwich. "So what was that note about?"

You took the last bite of your own meal and stood, collecting your dishes. Junkrat looked disheartened until you winked. "Meet me out by the hanger when you're done," you whispered as you left.

The sun was starting to fall in the sky when you stepped outside. There would be just enough time for this as long as Junkrat was a fast eater. You reached up, stretching your spine, then let everything drop as you reached for your feet.

"Ain't that a lovely sight."

You smirked at the junker through your legs. "You're going to want to stretch out," you said as you stood.

"Ya still haven't told me what we're doing."

"Just try to keep up." You flashed a wink at him as you ran, scaling ten feet vertically up one wall before pushing off towards another wall close by. There were some good hand and foot holds there and you paused to look down at Junkrat's shocked face. "Come on, I told ya to keep up."

"And how should I?"

"You're smart, you'll figure it out." You caught the grin on his face before you continued your climb. You leaped from wall to wall as you ascended and the sun descended. It was almost the perfect time. One final leap and you caught the roof's edge. You were about to pull yourself up when an explosion erupted below and a giggling rocket shot past you and landed on the roof.

"Need a hand?" he asked, offering his flesh hand to help you up. You took it with your own, feeling the calluses and scars that littered his hands. "So you gonna tell me whot we're doing up here?"

"It's the best place to watch the sunset," you said as you went to sit facing the falling star.

"Could've watched it from down there," he said, sitting next to you.

"Yeah," you sighed, resting your hand on his. You could see him staring down at it out of the corner of your eyes. The last part of the sun was showing. "But then I wouldn't do this," you said as you turned and kissed him, both of you silhouetted by the dying light. He stiffened as your lips met. He pulled away and looked down at you in wonder.

"I, uh, that was, uh..." he giggled awkwardly. "I never thought I'd do that."

"Well, you did." You smiled at him in the dim light. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he breathed as he leaned in to kiss you again, gently at first, but quickly becoming more passionate.

"The following agents, report to the hangar: Junkrat, Roadhog, Mei, Mercy, Genji, and Tracer. Again,"

"Fuck," you both muttered as the alarms blared below you.

"Looks like I gotta go," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it." You gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be here when you get back."

“I'm counting on it," he whispered.

"I'll leave my door open," you promised as you slipped down the edge of the building along an exterior pipe all the way to the ground. You blew a kiss up at his grinning, shocked face. It would be a tough couple days, but it would be worth it when he got back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days was a lot longer than you expected and the worse thing was there was almost nothing to do. Torbjorn was busy with Reinhardt's shield and hammer and you'd helped a bit, but it was obvious you'd need to see the schematics again. Not that you weren't busy with your own stuff. Now that you had four functional limbs it was time to work on better ones; ones that had nerve endings and looked human. Torbjorn had asked why you were bothering with the look, pointing out many people in the base didn't bother with it. You just said it was important to you. This would be easier if you hadn't lost your old blueprints. After three hours of staring at these and making only an hour's worth of progress, you sighed, shut off the work light and headed for the mess hall.

The base was busy, but the mess was practically empty, only Hanzo and Mcree were there. You made your plate of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes before joining them. "Hey, guys."

"Hello," Hanzo nodded. "You look tired."

"Just trying to get some blueprints worked up. There's more to them than I remember."

"What more can you have to do?" McCree asked through a mouthful of food. "Ya already got yer limbs fixed."

"Just working on better ones. My old ones had nerve endings and looked way more human."

"Yer really obsessed with that ain't cha?"

"It's just important to me. I makes me less noticeable, and it's easier to gauge how much pressure I'm applying to stuff with my right hand."

"There's easier ways to do that than makin' nerve endings."

"I know. The nerve endings feel better though."

"So what happen-ohf! What?" Hanzo had elbowed him in the stomach before he could finish that last sentence.

"McCree, you take subtle cues about as well as you aim after you're drunk."

"What'd I say?"

"I'm not really comfortable talking about what happened," you said. "It happened a long time ago. So, do you know when the team's getting back?" you asked, trying to change the subject,"

"They should be back tomorrow," Hanzo answered. "Angela sent the all clear to Winston earlier today."

"Anyone hurt?"

"No, she didn't say anything about injuries."

You didn't even realize you had held your breath until you relaxed. "Good to hear."

You enjoyed the rest of your meal, listening to McCree talk about how it used to be in Overwatch, trying to convince Hanzo this was a good place to be to fix his relationship with Genji. You didn't stay long after you finished though, saying you wanted to get to bed early.

It didn't take long for you to pass out, you didn't even bother to put on pajamas. You just tossed your work pants in the laundry along with your bra. The blankets enveloped you with warmth making your sleep peaceful and restful.

It was maybe a couple hours later when you heard your door open. Your hand immediately went for the knife you kept under your pillow and you sat up, ready to slash with it.

"Oi, sorry darl', didn't think I'd wake ya," a familiar accented voice said.

"Jamie! Fuck, sorry," you said, putting your knife away. "What are you doing here?"

He closed the door behind him and you heard his gear falling to the floor. "You said you'd leave 'ur door open." He crawled into the bed next to you, his arms wrapping around your midsection and pulling you close.

"Did I?" you asked, cuddling closer to him.

"Yeah, I remember it."

"If you say so," you said, stifling a yawn.

"Get some rest," he responded with his own yawn.

"See you in the morning, Jamie," you muttered as you fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's going to happen in the morning? ;)


	7. Morning' Luv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Good morning to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait? I'm not dead? I'm not dead! Sorry this has been so long coming everyone. I've had this chapter ready to go and just forgot about it. I can't say when I'll have the next one up. I"m getting back into a writing mood, but I"m horrible at keeping a schedule. Also yeah, this is just a smut chapter. you've been warned.

You woke up the next morning, crushed under the weight of a lanky junker. You tried to take a deep breath but couldn’t fill your lungs. “How can your skinny ass weigh this much?” you muttered as you wiggled out from under him and out of bed.

“Oi, luv,” he groaned, reaching for you sleepily. “Give me back those bombs.”

You smiled. “Aw, you’re cute when you’re half asleep,” you said as you stretched. You hadn’t noticed last night but Jamie was covered in ash and soot, now staining your sheets. You glared down at your shirt and stomach and they were the same. “And now you just became less cute,” you grumbled as you tossed your shirt and underpants into the laundry basket before entering your bathroom to clean up.

It was something to be said for Overwatch, their bathrooms were nice, with large counters and sink and one of those jacuzzi tub/shower combos. You started to fill the tub with steaming water. As you popped off her prosthetics and lowered yourself into the water, Jamie entered. “Don’t you ever knock?” you joked, lying back and enjoying the heat. Jamie was speechless, for once, taking in everything in front of him. “Are you just going to stare?”

He had everything off faster than you thought a one legged, one armed man could move. He slipped into the tub behind you and pulled you close. “Thought you’d left when I woke up by my lonesome.”

“I didn’t want to be covered in ash,” you said as you grabbed a bar of soap and threw it at him. “Clean up next time, I don’t want to do laundry every time.”

“Dirt’s gonna be the least of your problems when I’m done with ya,” he whispered, as he started wiping off the grime. You did the same, just enjoying his presence behind you. “Heh, didn’t realize that”

“What?”

“We’re the same lopsided,” he chuckled, as he rubbed your arm with his only hand.

“Well, you know what they say.”

“What?”

“Two lefts make a right,” you said as you flipped over, chest to chest with him. “And this feels right.”

Jamie grinned and pulled you in for a kiss, deep, passionate, soft, tender. You returned it, trying to hold onto all of him. His hand ran down your back, caressing your ass. You smirked as you ground your hips into his and his already growing erection grew harder. “Can I help ya with somethin’?”

“I don’t know if you can handle it,” you purred.

“Don’t worry about me luv,” he said, kissing down your neck. “I can handle everything you’ve got.”

“You sure?” you said right before you slipped out of his grip and out of the tub. You hopped out of the way before he could catch you and grabbed a towel and your leg. “I'm thinking my bed would be more comfortable to continue.”

Jamie was out quickly, putting on his own leg as he followed you back into the bedroom. He kissed you, pushing you back towards the bed until you both fell back on it. “You wouldn’t happen to have-“ he started to ask.

“I’m on the pill and unless you have anything to tell me-“

“No.”

“Good,” you hummed, pulling him down farther to kiss you again. He braced himself on his stub as his hand trailed down your neck to your chest, caressing one of your breasts and rolling the nipple between his fingers. Your breath hitched and he stuck his tongue in. You accepted it, moaning softly as he continued to kneed your boob. Your own hand began exploring his body, playing with his own nipples before moving down to feel his abs. You shouldn’t have been so surprised by how toned they were, but this was more than some guy trying to look good. These were from someone who needed to be toned to live. Your hand continued even further down, ending around his ever hardening shaft. His breath hitched as you gripped it and it was his turn to moan as you started stroking and fiddling with his balls. “That feel good?”

“Like heaven Sunshine.”

“Good,” you said as you pushed him up and switched positions. “ ‘Cause this should feel better.” You lined up and slowly lowered yourself onto him, letting a long moan out as he stretched you. His voice joined yours and his hand grabbed your hip, trying to pull you down faster. “Nope,” you huffed, “we go at my speed.”

“Mind pickin’ up the pace then? Ya've been a real tease lately.”

“You going to do anything about it?” you dared him, stopping with him halfway inside you before starting to pull away again.

“Oh no ya don’t,” he said, grabbing your ass and pushing down as his hips thrust up, hilting himself deep inside, as you shrieked. Before Jamie, you’d only had one serious relationship and some one night stands, ranging from ok-if-you’re-drunk to absolutely earth-shattering. Jamie was reaching earth-shattering. “Now that feels better.”

“I’ll just stay here then,” you said, laying against his chest and flexing around his dick, earning another moan.

“I’m not done with you yet darl’,“ he said, flipping you on your back and starting a steady pace into you. You rode it out, pulling him down for a kiss. He obliged and his hand snaked down to trail around your clit as he continued to pound into you. For someone who’s grown up in the outback, you were surprised that he knew anything beyond just fucking your brains out. His string of pleasured blabbering was growing more incoherent with each thrust. He was close. So were you, but you wanted this to last just a bit longer. “F-fuck ________, I’m-“

“Not yet,” you hissed, pulling off him, which made him growl.

“What’re you-“

“Shh.” You quieted him with a kiss before slipping out from under him and onto the floor. He sat up and you rested between his legs, looking up with longing eyes. His face split into a grin as you licked a strip up his dick, ending by taking him deep down your throat. You could taste yourself on him, mixing with his own fluids. It was perfect. You looked up to see his eyes roll back and his tongue lolling out as he grabbed your hair and started thrusting further down your throat. You stayed loose, swallowing him to earn more moans.

“I’m-fuck!” With one final suck, you popped him out of your mouth as his orgasm took over, his cum spraying over your face as he fell into a moaning, shivering wreck.

You smirked, licking his juices from your lips as you crawled back on top of him. Your core was still waiting for release and you started playing with yourself as Jamie was still coming back. “Think you can go for round two?”

“We’re still on round one,” he said as his hand joined yours, moving it out of the way as three of his fingers shoved inside you, making you gasp. “Come on luv, I know you can be louder,” he growled, pumping his fingers quickly. You moaned as his thumb circled your clit. You tried to pull him in for another kiss, wanting to taste him, breath him. “Nah, I want to watch you come undone.” You opened your eyes to glare right as he slammed his hips up into you. You screamed and nearly fell over but he caught you still thrusting, but caressing your face and praising you. His fingers were sticky with your juices, which you tasted as he shoved them into your mouth. “Clean ‘em off,” he ordered and you obeyed. “Yeah, luv, just like that. Can’t wait to taste you myself.”

That sent you over the edge, your body shivered on top of him as you moaned, clenching around him and he followed.

A brief thought of you having to do laundry passed your mind as you lay against Jamie’s chest, rising and falling with his breathing, but you didn’t care. “Ready for round two?” he asked.

You grinned as he flipped you on your back, spreading your legs. “Yes-“

“The following agents, report to the hangar: Reinhardt, Ana, McCree, Mei, Blackqueen, and Mercy. Again,”

“Fuck,” you both sighed as you pushed him off and went to grab your arm from the bathroom.

“Got perfect timin’ don’t they?”

“You can finish when I get back,” you said after you came back in. You had washed up a little while you were in there.

“Think you could just skip?” he said, watching as you dressed.

“I think someone might come looking,” You said, kissing him. “I'll be back before you know it.”

“Be careful out there, yeah?”

“I'll be on my best behavior,” you promised.

“Oi, that’s my line, sunshine.”

“I think it fits me better,” you giggled, kissing him one last time. “Promise, I’ll be back soon.”

“ ‘m holding you to that.”

“Hopefully the wall too.” You jumped out of his reach before he could pull you back into the bed with him. “See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support over this. I've still got a lot planned, so stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the start, with more to come


End file.
